Fullmoon
by aDrii.appLe.cuLLen
Summary: Cuando crees que todo es perfecto, las cosas mas insolitas pueden suceder. ¿Que pasara cuando un nuevo vampiro rondee las zonas de Forks?¿Tendra algo que ver este nuevo personaje entre la relacion de Jake y Ness?¿Que nuevo les espera a los Cullen? R
1. Chap 1: Miedo

**Desclaimer: **La saga de _**Twilight**_ le pertenece a la escritora **Stephanie Meyer**

**Agradezco a Tirr por betear la historia todo aquel que lea esto.**

ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·º

_**Miedo**_

Vi cómo el sol aparecía en el horizonte; sentí cómo la brisa me mantenía fresco ante el calor de mi cuerpo y cómo mis parpados me pesaban cada vez más y más. Éste insomnio era cada vez más traicionero y no lograba entender el porqué.

Ya habían pasado cinco años y ella estaba cada vez más hermosa. Su cuerpo había crecido dejando a la vista una figura escultural, típica naturaleza de un vampiro. Pero, además de eso, había madurado y era cada día más inteligente. Estaba experimentando una adolescencia apresurada y yo estaba cada vez mas enamorado de Nessie.

_Eres un idiota Jacob Black. Ella tiene sólo seis años. _Pero no era lo que aparentaba.

La luz del amanecer ya había aparecido por completo. Ya no lo podía seguir aguantando. No me importaba lo que Bella o Edward dijeran, yo ya no seguiría evitando mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos frente a ellos, yo estaba enamorado de su hija y sabía que ella sentía lo mismo. Sus palabras lo había confirmado hace ya una semana.

_Flash Back_

La tarde estaba soleada y la única compañía para Ness era yo. Estábamos juntos en el jardín en un día de campo. Ella, dulcemente, se había ofrecido a prepararme un gran almuerzo y lo había hecho grandiosamente. Había preparado emparedados, malteadas y postres tan deliciosos que era imposible decirles que no. Gozaba de suficiente comida como para alimentar a una familia entera pero eso no seria ningún problema conmigo ahí.

Yo sabía que todo lo que había era para mí, ya que ella – siendo mitad vampiro – no solía comer esta clase de alimento humano.

Pasamos la tarde entera charlando y riendo. La comida no tardó en acabarse y, luego de guardar todo, nos recostamos en la hierba a observar las nubes y sus formas. Fue uno de los días más divertidos de esos cinco años.

– Mira, aquella tiene forma de corazón –dijo señalando al este. Y así era, una perfecta nube en forma de corazón, tan grande como el amor que en mí estaba creciendo por ella.

– Es hermosa, perfecta para este momento –susurró.

– ¿Perfecta? ¿Por qué lo dices, Ness?

– Pues… porque… tu sabes… porque…

Pude sentir a su corazón latir rápidamente y cómo su respiración se aceleraba. Había olvidado que tenía sus manos sobre mí y que me había dejado ver todo lo que por su mente pasaba. Y eso me impacto aun más. Ahí estábamos los dos, ella vestida de blanco y yo esperándola en un altar. Ella en mis brazos y yo besando sus labios rojos. Ella con un niño en brazos y yo sonriendo ante la imagen. Ella y yo juntos ahora besándonos. No lo pude soportar y la alejé. Miré hacia otro lado y ella, tras bajar la mirada, susurró un perdón:

– Lo siento.

– Nessie, no… no tienes por que disculparte –dije, volviendo la mirada y tomando su barbilla y haciendo que me mirase.

– Tú, tú no debiste haber visto eso. No estaba bien…

Se veía tan hermosa con sus mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza. Sabía que ése era el momento correcto, ya no podía seguir esperando más. Ella me amaba tanto como yo y todo lo que nos rodeaba era perfecto para la ocasión que yo tanto había esperado.

Y la besé. La besé como nunca creí que podría besar a alguien. Fue lento, lleno de amor y deseo. Sus labios encajaron de inmediato con los míos y respondieron al beso sin restricciones. Pude ver mil y una imágenes en mi mente: su euforia, sus nervios, sus dudas, sus curiosidades, sus sueños hechos realidad, planes del futuro, nuevos sueños, su amor, más alegría y dedicación.

– Yo también te amo –le susurré, sin separar mis labios de los suyos en cuanto el beso se rompió. La tome de la cintura y la acerqué más hacia mi cuerpo–. Eres mi complemento, mi alma gemela. Sonará ridículo pero yo sin tí no puedo estar vivo. Nessie, eres mi imprimación.

Noté la confusión en su rostro en ese momento y me di cuenta del gran error que acababa de cometer. Ella no sabía nada sobre la imprimación y sobre lo que eso implicaba. Lo que acababa de decir había causado un problema en mi interior. Y eso no estaba bien. La preocupación llenó mis nervios. Sentí como comenzaba a sudar frío por las ansias de que ese sentimiento no me llenara. Y lo supe, ella estaba ahí conmigo. Ya nada me importaba. Por ahora solo éramos ella y yo.

– Jake… No se que decir, no lo entiendo.

Había bajado de nuevo la mirada.

– No tienes que decir nada –le respondí, tomándola de las manos–. Sólo no te avergüences de lo que sientes. Lo demás te lo explicaré luego.

_Fin Flash Back_

Besar sus labios había sido como besar a un ángel. Y una vez que pruebas algo así, es difícil lograr evitarlo. Hacía una semana que había abandonado la guardia. Que había abandonado mis instintos y al amor de mi vida. Había dejado de ir a verla y sólo hablaba con ella por teléfono. Pero no bastaba, la necesitaba en mis brazos. Cerca de mí.

Pasar todo este tiempo alejado de ella me estaba matando. Pero tenía miedo, miedo de no contenerme y comentar algo imprudente o inclusive pensar algo que sabía que Edward podría escuchar. Ella no sabía lo que me estaba pasando, sólo había logrado decirle que la amaba y que sufría mucho al no poder estar con ella – que todo estaría bien. Era un cobarde, yo sabía que con nosotros, este lazo era diferente, pero era egoísta y no quería que ella lo supiese, no la quería tener lejos. Conocía su decepción ante mi actitud y sabia que estaba sufriendo. Yo no quería eso.

Me puse de pie y sacudí la arena de mis pantalones. Caminé pacientemente hacia mi casa. Planeaba tomar una ducha, vestirme adecuadamente e ir a hablar con Bella y Edward sobre la situación que su hija y yo estábamos viviendo.

El agua no estaba caliente, pero tampoco fría. No hallé la diferencia. Dejé que relajara mis músculos y despabilara mi adormecimiento. Los minutos parecieron días pero yo sabia que eran los nervios que me jugaban una mala pasada. Salí del agua y me cambié lentamente. Amarré en una coleta mi pelo, ahora largo.

Salí de la casa hacia el garaje y cogí la motocicleta que con mucho esfuerzo había logrado comprarme. Era una Honda en color rojo, tenía un motor de 2.5 y tres velocidades. Estaba tan orgulloso de ella, aún faltaban algunos detalles pero era perfecta.

Puse el pie en el pedal y aceleré para llegar lo más rápido posible a la mansión blanca. El camino se me hizo más largo que nunca. Cuando noté que estaba llegando, comencé a planear que les diría, pero era estúpido pensar en eso. Estaba a menos de dos cuadras y era obvio que Edward ya me había escuchado. Entré por el camino y los vi ahí, reunidos – esperándome. Las luces del porche estaban encendidas. La mirada de Edward era severa y tenía a Bella de la mano. Ella me miraba curiosa y expectante por lo que yo tenía que decir. Pero en su mirada había confianza y esperanza. Eso me animó.

Estacioné la moto cerca de uno de los árboles y me acerqué a paso pausado.

– Hola, ¿puedo hablar con ustedes? – pregunté.

– Ya sabemos lo que nos vienes a decir. Lo gritas hace mas de diez millas.

_Genial_. ¿_Podrías hacerme el favor de dejarme decir lo que vine a decir?_, dije a Edward.

– De acuerdo.

– Bella, yo… yo ya le dije a Ness lo que siento por ella.

_Perdón._

– Se suponía que tenías que esperar a nosotros.

Su respuesta fue violenta. Supe de inmediato que ya sabia todo lo que había pasado.

– Lo sé, pero es que ella también siente lo mismo… no tenia caso seguir esperando.

Me sentía terrible. Había roto una promesa y no cualquier promesa. Una que le había hecho a Bella unos años atrás.

››– _No dejaré que ella se entere, no sin que tú hables con ella primero._

››– _Gracia, Jake. Tú sabes cuan importante es para mí el que tu seas el alma gemela de mi hija._

Te aprovechaste de la situación Jake, ni siquiera te pusiste a pensar en las consecuencias.

Las palabras de Bella me hacían sentir cada vez más culpable. Más de lo necesario.

Aunque era más que lógico que ella estuviera decepcionada, yo no debía hablarle a Ness sobre la imprimación hasta después de que sus padres le contaran lo que yo había sentido por su madre hace unos años atrás. Después de que le explicaran todas las consecuencias de nuestra relación, que según ellos, eran problemas que por más que me pareciesen ridículos, ella los tenia que conocer. El que yo no pudiese dejar mis instintos para poder ser inmortal y quedarme con ella; el que, según ellos, yo no podría dejar a mi manada porque si lo hacia, me desprendería de mis instintos también. Pero yo sabía que eso era mentira, lo podía sentir. Respiré hondo y pude sentir su aroma no muy lejos de aquí. Sabía que estaba oyendo todo. Sentí a mirada se Edward sobre mi, leyendo todo lo que mi mente decía.

– Sé que cometí un terrible error, Bella, pero no puedo seguir con esto. La necesidad que tengo hacia ella es cada ves mas fuerte, esta creciendo muy rápido. Ya no puedo seguir viéndola como mi hermana menor.

_No lo puedes seguir evitando Edward._

Sabía que el vampiro estaba a punto de patearme el trasero por hablar así de su hija, por pensar así de su hija; pero yo tenía que ser claro y decir las cosas de frente.

_La amo, no pueden separarme de ella_.

– No lo haremos –oí que él decía. Con un nuevo rastro de esperanza, levanté la mirada expectante para esperar su respuesta–. Pero tú tendrás que explicarle y decirle exactamente lo que hablamos esa noche en La Push.

Yo no podía hacer eso. Si lo hacía, ella creería que yo no la quería conmigo. No podría vivir con eso. Me lo podía imaginar. Y no lograba asimilarlo.

– Si, yo le explicaré.

_Y haré que se sienta culpable por lo que mi condición ocasiona_.

– Ella no se sentirá culpable. Está arriba, en su habitación –sonrió Bella mientras abrazaba a Edward de lado. Sabía que me estaba dando apoyo pero que en el fondo se sentía algo triste por lo que estaba apunto de pasar. Ella temía que su hija se separara de ellos por estar junto a mí. Yo nunca permitiría eso.

Subí las escaleras y caminé lenta y pausadamente. Podía sentir el fuerte hedor dulce embriagar todas las habitaciones. Mis insititos agudizaron mis sentidos. Oía cada mínimo movimiento que se presentaba, tanto como los pasos de los demás miembros de la familia, como el televisor cambiando constantemente de canal y la música que llenaba el ambiente de una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta.

Llegué al último piso y ahí la sentí. Estaba parada junto a la puerta esperando por mí, tenía unas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro. Se me rompió el corazón. Corrió hacia a mí y la tomé entre mis brazos estrechándola fuertemente a mi cuerpo. Inmediatamente sentí sus labios sobre los míos, estaban tan necesitados de mí como los míos de ella. Sus besos eran dulces, eran perfectos y eran míos. Coloqué mis brazos en su cintura mientras ella ponía los suyos en mi cuello. Pude sentir sus dedos entrelazados con mi pelo. Y sus lágrimas humedecer mis mejillas. No podía entender cómo alguien tan perfecto me había tocado a mí. Amaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sus cabellos dorados. Sus ojos color chocolate con tonos topacio. Todo.

– Oh Jake… me tenias tan preocupada. – Su voz estaba entrecortada. Las lágrimas habían dejado de caer pero sus ojos seguían tan irritados que lograban mostrarlos de un color más claro.

– Lo siento tanto, estaba tan asustado. Tengo tantas cosas que decirte que no sé como hacerlo. Ness, te amo con todo mi ser. Eres simplemente mi complemento y quiero que me escuches. No temas a lo que te tengo que decir, y más que nada, no te alejes de mí. Nunca.

– Jake, me asustas. ¿Qué esta sucediendo? ¿Ha habido algún problema?

– El único problema soy yo. Será mejor que vayamos a algún lugar más privado. – Muy a mi pesar la separe de mí. Le di un beso en la frente antes de dejarla ir–. Ponte una chaqueta, iremos en mi moto.

Su mirada estaba llena de intrigas y amor. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó al interior de su habitación. Estaba tal y como la recordaba. El ventanal justo frente a la puerta dejaba entrar la luz en grandes cantidades. El color de las paredes en un verde bajo. Su cama rodeada por un dosel. Había un escritorio al otro lado de la habitación, estaba junto a su equipo de música que tenia encima una repisa llena de CDs y libros. Herencia de su padre y madre.

– Siéntate, ya regreso –caminó hacia la puerta que estaba junto a su escritorio, ésta llevaba al armario y al cuarto de baño. Nunca había podido entrar ahí.

Escuché el agua correr del grifo, y a ella tarareando una canción que no pude reconocer. Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos antes de que ella saliese lista de la habitación. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de Jean oscuro, con un polo color rosa y unas zapatillas cómodas. Simplemente perfecta. Tomó su sudadera de la silla y se acercó a mí.

– ¿Estas seguro de que quieres salir? –me preguntó mientras colocaba su mano en mi pecho. Sentí una descarga eléctrica al contacto. La tomé del brazo y con sutileza la jalé hacia mí, obligándola a sentarse sobre mí. Puse mis manos en su rostro acariciando sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras lentamente volvía a besarla.

El beso no duró como esperé que durara. Un toque en la puerta hizo que nos separáramos abruptamente.

– Ness, ¿puedo pasar? – Era Bella. Lo supe de inmediato. Nessie me brindó una mirada inquisitoria. Sólo logré asentir ante sus hermosos ojos marrones.

– Claro mamá, pasa. – La puerta se abrió lentamente y la Bella que conocí hace ya siete años entró por ahí. Tenía esa mirada preocupada en los ojos, ahora color topacio.

– Jake, Edward quiere hablar contigo antes de que salgan. Está esperándote abajo.

Ella lo haría, ella le diría Reneesme lo que estaba pasando.

– Está bien, iré a reunirme con él.

Me puse de pie y caminé hasta llegar junto a ella.

– Gracias, pero déjame un poco de la historia a mí –le dije antes de abrazarla. Fue algo difícil para mis instintos, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

– Siempre serás mi mejor amigo, Jake –afianzó el abrazo antes de soltarme.

Sabía que Ness estaba llena de preguntas, del porqué su madre había dicho eso. Pero yo no era quién para respondérselas. Bajé rápido las escaleras para encontrarme a un Edward preocupado en la sala.

– ¿Dónde está el fuego? – pregunté con una sonrisa en la cara.

– No es tiempo para bromas, Jacob. – Su voz era severa y fuerte.

– Gracias. – Tenía que decirlo.

– ¿Gracias por qué? – Esperaba ésta pregunta.

_Por ayudarme con esto. Por aceptar lo que esta pasando_.

– Tu sabes que lo que Bella le dirá abrirá heridas que no serán fáciles de cerrar, y creará dudas dentro de ella. ¿Me agradeces por eso?

_Si, porque seré yo quien cierre esas heridas y resuelva esas dudas. Sé cuánto me ama. Lo acabo de ver_.

– Sigues siendo el mismo chucho obstinado ¿verdad? – Sólo logré asentir con una sonrisa en el rostro. Nada me pondría de mal humor ese día. Ese día sería perfecto. Sería el comienzo de una relación perfecta con el amor de mi vida. Una relación que nunca terminaría.

ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·º

_¿Tomates, Rosas, R&R?_


	2. Chap 2: Instintos

**Desclaimer: **La saga de _**Twilight**_ le pertenece a la escritora **Stephanie Meyer**

**Gracias Tirr por Betarme (Lamento lo ocurrido) y gracias a todos los que leyeron y a los que dejaron R&R**

ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·º

Instintos

Habían pasado alrededor de hora y media y Bella aún no terminaba de hablar con su hija. Todos habían salido y me habían dejado solo en la sala, esperando. No sabía que hacer para tranquilizar mi ansiedad. Oía risas, oía llantos, oía palabras que no tenían sentido para mí provenir del cuarto de Nessie. Estaba apunto de colapsar cuando el sonido de una puerta abriéndose me tranquilizó.

Vi cómo bajaba las escaleras apresuradamente hacia mí. Me levanté del sillón y corrí a abrazarla. Estaba más radiante que nunca. Tomó mi mano y la jaló, llevándome a afuera. No entendía muy bien qué pasaba, pero ella estaba radiante de alegría y eso era más que bueno.

Cuando estuvimos cerca de mi moto, paró de correr y me hizo sentarme en la hierba. Se acercó a mí y se puso entre mis piernas apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Podía sentir su corazón latir acelerado por las emociones. El olor de su cabello había impregnado el ambiente y me sentía completamente aturdido ante él.

– ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? –dijo al fin.

– ¿Qué cosa, Ness? –le pregunté desinteresado. Sabía de qué me hablaba.

– Todo. Tú y mamá, el que no puedas dejar a tu manada, la imprimación.

– Tenía miedo. Quiero explicártelo pero primero necesito saber qué es lo que te dijo Bella.

Giró su rostro hacia mí y esbozó una perfecta sonrisa.

– Me contó sobre esa noche en la que acampó contigo y con papá, me dijo que los recuerdos eran vagos pero que recordaba que a la mañana siguiente habías recibido eso que tanto querías. Me contó sobre cómo tuvo que alejarte para que no la besases unos días antes de la batalla con los neófitos y cómo eso causó que se rompiera la mano –una risotada salió de sus labios. Hice silencio para que continuase–. Me dijo que tú me explicarías qué era exactamente la imprimación, pero me aseguró que era lo terrorífico de la vida lobuna. Y también me dijo que había cosas que esto tenía como consecuencia y que era muy probable que nos hagan sufrir. Me gustaría que me digas algo sobre eso.

La tomé de las manos y respiré hondo mientras cerraba los ojos para relajarme. Esto sería difícil.

– Está bien, iremos por partes. Pero antes de comenzar quiero que sepas que hay temas que no es seguro que sean ciertos y de que, yo te amo más que a nada y no me voy a separar de ti pase, lo que pase –apreté sus manos y besé sus cabello–. ¿Está bien?

– Sí, por supuesto.

– Muy bien, entonces ¿qué quieres saber primero? –le pregunté mientras la sostenía con los brazos para recostarla en la grava sobre mí.

– Pues qué es exactamente la imprimación y por qué mi mamá dijo que era algo terrorífico.

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante ese comentario.

– Está bien, pues… –miré al cielo y traté de buscar las palabras correctas–. No te lo puedo explicar exactamente, pero si te puedo dar un ejemplo de algo parecido para que puedas entender –en ese momento recordé aquella tarde que por primera vez vi esos ojos que tanto me fascinaban –, es como sentir un destello dentro de ti, que te quita todos los sentimientos que puedas estar sintiendo. Sientes como todos los lazos que te unen a tu existencia se rompen con una facilidad imposible.

Hice una pausa mientras lo recordaba. – El amor por mi padre, la lealtad a mi manada, el cariño hacia mis hermanos y el odio a mis enemigos. Todo. Mi casa, mi vida, mi cuerpo. Todo se desconectó en el momento que tus ojos se posaron en los míos. Y todos esos lazos se convirtieron en uno sólo que me hacían girar a un sólo centro. Y ya no eran débiles lazos, sino unos hechos de acero que nunca se romperían. Es la sensación más insólita de todas, más fuerte y hermosa. Encuentras por fin a ese alguien que será tuyo por siempre, pase lo que pase. Tu alma gemela.

Me quedé en silencio luego de eso, me sentía en paz luego de habérselo dicho. Pero, aun había una respuesta más. – Es por eso que todos dicen que es algo terrorífico, nunca sabes cuando va a suceder. Bella siempre lo había escuchado. Pero yo ya no creo que sea así, ahora que lo he vivido siento que es lo mejor que me podría haber pasado. Y soy afortunado de que no tenga que esperar más años para estar contigo. Es bueno que crezcas más rápido que cualquier otro niño –dije mientras sonreía, recordando al pobre Quil.

– No sé qué decir. No pensé que fuese algo tan profundo. ¿Soy tu alma gemela?

– Así parece. Pero además de eso eres el amor de mi vida. Lo que siento por ti es algo muy fuerte, es una necesidad de tenerte cerca, de protegerte.

– Pero esto tiene algo malo, ¿verdad? –preguntó temerosa.

– Pues, tus papás creen que sería muy egoísta de mi parte mantenerte a mi lado, pero yo no estoy seguro de que las cosas sean así –comencé a masajear su espalda mientras hablaba–. Lo que sucede es que, al ser tú inmortal, la única manera de que estemos juntos por siempre sería si yo me mantengo como lobo. Lo que creemos es que como tus padres van a tener que mudarse pronto de Forks, tú tendrás que ir con ellos y yo no te puedo dejar. Entonces si yo voy contigo, tengo que abandonar mi manada y como soy el Alfa, es algo complicado. Además de que, según parece, si dejo mi manada y así mi instinto de mandato, puede que deje también mis otros instintos y mi inmortalidad.

– Entonces en ese caso, me quedo contigo aquí –dijo de inmediato levantando su rostro para mirarme.

– Sabía que dirás eso, y pues hay otro asunto. Si tú te quedas conmigo, eso significa que seré Alfa por siempre y que así no podré dejar que mi manada se libere y pueda vivir su vida normal. No puedo permitir ver cómo sus imprimaciones mueren y ellos viven por siempre sin ellas. Y es allí donde se repite la historia, si dejo que ellos vivan sin sus instintos, me quedo sin manada y así, posiblemente sin instintos.

– Pero… tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. Juntos. – Se había levantado y se había sentado abrazando sus piernas. No lograba ver su rostro pero presentía de que si no decía algo ella comenzaría a pensar que era su culpa y eso no lo podía permitir.

– Claro que podemos hacer algo juntos, yo no estoy seguro de que esto sea verdad, pero tenia que decírtelo igual. Sólo tenemos que tener fe y en todo caso, aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, levantando su rostro con mis dedos. – ¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?

– Tanto como yo –respondió, viéndome a los ojos.

– Entonces tienes que confiar en mí. ¿De acuerdo? – Asintió en señal de respuesta. Sus ojos estaban rojos, luchando por no dejar que esas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir corrieran por sus mejillas. Se me rompía el corazón verla así, tan débil e indefensa.

El sol estaba cayendo en el horizonte y la noche se hacia cada vez mas oscura. Luego de nuestra conversación no quisimos tocar más el tema y sólo nos dedicamos a estar juntos y demostrarnos nuestro cariño, ese que tanto habíamos guardado todos estos años. Sus labios sobre los míos eran descargas eléctricas al tacto. Me traían loco y no podía dejar pasar un minuto sin probarlos. Las horas pasaban pero el tiempo para nosotros se había detenido.

– ¡Jake! – Escuché la voz de Bella llamarme desde el interior de la casa. De inmediato ambos rompimos el beso completamente asustado–. Tu papá esta llamando.

En ese momento me sentí como cualquier otro adolescente al que regañaban por llagar tarde a cenar.

– Será mejor que entremos –le dije a Renesmee mientras la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba hacia la casa.

Las luces estaban todas encendidas y en la sala estaban Alice y Jasper viendo una película. Pude escuchar a Emmett y a Rosalie en su dormitorio y a Edward y Bella charlando en el comedor. Nessie me guió hasta ellos sin decir ninguna palabra. Al momento de cruzar la puerta ambas miradas se posaron primero en nuestras manos entrelazadas y luego en nosotros.

– Jake, tu papá ha llamado. Me pidió que te dijera que por favor te necesita en casa. Al parecer algo ha sucedido con Leah.

Sentí una ansiedad terrible en el pecho. No era posible. Me quedé en silencio pensando en que podía haber pasado y comencé a sentir los temblores apoderar mi cuerpo. No podía permitir que mis instintos me dominaran en ese momento. Solté la mano de Nessie y respiré hondo.

– Gracias, iré de inmediato –respondí haciendo ademán de salida. En ese instante sentí dos manos tomarme del brazo.

– Jake, yo voy contigo –escuché a Renesmee decir. Los temblores volvieron.

– Ness, no puedes. Tengo que resolver esto sólo, como Alfa. Quédate aquí. Si pasa algo, yo te llamaré.

Seguí caminando. Estaba demasiado alterado como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuese llegar a casa y ver que había pasado con mi manada. Malditos instintos de alfa. Tenía que salir de inmediato o explotaría dentro de la casa.

– Jake, ¿te sientes bien? – Era Nessie de nuevo. Si voz sonaba dolida. Me di cuenta de que le hacia daño con mi actitud. Tenía que calmarme.

– Sí, es sólo que esto me preocupa –dije dándome la vuelta para estar frente a ella–. Tú estate tranquila. Te llamaré apenas pueda. Te amo.

Me acerqué y le di un corto beso en los labios.

Sentí como mi cuerpo cambiaba apenas sentí el viento en mi cara, y corrí, corrí más rápido que nunca. Me sentía muy preocupado por lo que podría haberle pasado a Leah. Desde el momento que acepe que fuese mi Beta se había vuelto alguien muy importante para mí. Era como mi hermana, no podía permitir que algo malo le pasara. Sentía mucha protección hacia ella como hacia todos los demás: Seth, Quil, Embry. Eran mi manada, mi familia.

La noche era clara en La Push, el mar estaba bravo y las estrellas brillaban fuertemente. Llegué a la casa de los Clearwater no mucho después y pude ver como todos estaban reunidos ahí. Afuera estaban Sam junto con Emily charlando. Apenas llegue ambos se pusieron de pie para saludarme.

– ¿Cómo está? –pregunté de inmediato.

– Ya esta estable. Recuperó la conciencia hace unos minutos y sólo tiene unas costillas rotas.

– ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

La expresión de Sam era de desconcierto ante mi pregunta

– ¿No te lo dijeron?

– ¿Decirme qué? ¿Qué fue lo que ataco a Leah, Sam? – Los temblores habían vuelto y sentí como alguien me cogía de los hombros para calmarme.

– Tranquilo, Jake –era la voz de Seth–, ven, siéntate. Yo te lo explicaré –dijo mientras me conducía a las escaleras del porche.

– Seth, dime que demonios pasó –respondí con un gruñido

– Ya, Jake, respira. Leah estaba en su guardia por los alrededores como siempre y yo la estaba acompañando por el lado contrario. Hoy le había tocado el Este, así que yo me quedé cerca de la playa. Estábamos charlando cuando de pronto sintió un olor diferente y se acercó para ver que era lo que sucedía. Cuando estuvo cerca del olor pudo fijarse que no era un animal o algo parecido sino un vampiro. Yo también lo vi, era un macho pelirrojo. No era ninguno que hayamos visto antes.

No lo podía creer. Había una maldita sanguijuela merodeando por nuestro territorio. Seth continúo con su relato:

– Como vio a Leah en posición de defensa no dudo en atacarla. Ella se defendió bien, pero él fue más rápido y la dejó inconciente de un golpe. Justo antes de que la matase, llegamos Quil y yo para ayudarla y fue cuando él escapó. Lo siento.

Respiré hondo.

– No tienes por que sentirlo, Seth. Hiciste un buen trabajo. Tengo que hablar de esto con los Cullen, debemos advertirles.

– Hay algo más que debes saber, el vampiro no tenía los ojos rojos, sino topacio como los de Edward y su familia. O algo cercano a ese color.

Curioso.

– Gracias, Seth. Ahora iré a ver como está Leah.

Dejé a Seth afuera y sin esperar respuesta me dirigí al interior de la casa. Sue estaba sentada al lado de Billy y juntos charlaban en la sala. Embry estaba junto con Quil y Jared en el comedor jugando cartas, se les veía entretenidos. Todo se volvió silencio cuando entré.

– Jake, qué bueno que llegas –dijo mi padre con ademán de acercarse. Pero fui más rápido y me adelanté a donde estaban.

– Estuve un rato charlando con Seth afuera, ya me explicó lo ocurrido.

– Una pena ciertamente. Leah está arriba descansando.

Asentí y me dirigí a su habitación, podía escuchar que desde esta provenía música relajante. No pude reconocer que sonaba pero no parecía algo que Leah soliese escuchar. Toque tres veces y no entre hasta escuchar como ella me decía 'Adelante'. Abrí la puerta y la música seso. Ahí estaba ella, recostada en su cama con el control remoto en su mano. Lucia diferente, débil y desesperada. Tenía ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos y la mirada triste.

– Hola compañera, ¿Cómo te encuentras? –dije mientras me acercaba a la silla que estaba junto a ella.

Su habitación no era muy llamativa. Las paredes de un color turquesa muy suave. Su cama en el centro y a su lado un gran mueble con un equipo de música y muchos CD's. Al frente había una repisa con retratos de toda la familia, incluida la manda, y no muy lejos de ahí una puerta extra – El armario.

– No es momento para bromear, Jake. Lo siento tanto, fui tan irresponsable…

Y dale con el rollo.

– No es tu culpa –interrumpí –, no sabías lo que iba a pasar, sólo trataste de cumplir con tu trabajo. Está bien eso.

Al oírme decir eso sus ojos cambiaron inmediatamente, estaba tranquila.

– Gracias, Jake –me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y la apretaba suavemente.

– No por nada eres mi Beta ¿no? – Me puse de pie – Es mejor que descanses, le diré a Seth que tome tu lugar en la guardia. Cuando estés mejor podrás retomar tu puesto, pero no antes. Te quiero bien recuperada. – Me despedí con la mano y salí. Necesitaba llamar a los Cullen. Prevenirles para que estén alerta.

ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·º

N/A: Gracias por dejar R&R en el capi anterior. La verdad es que para mi es muy importante saber si es que mi historia gusta o no. Así que no dejen a mi historia sin motivación.

Dejar R&R rejuvenece y embellece.

_¿Tomates, Rosas, R&R?_


	3. Chap 3: Àmbar

**Desclaimer: **La saga de _**Twilight**_ le pertenece a la escritora **Stephanie Meyer**

**Gracias Tirr por Betarme y gracias a todos los que leyeron y mas a los que dejaron R&R**

ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·º

Ámbar

Había pasado la noche entera en vela. Trataba de dormir pero estaba muy preocupado por los peligros que nos rodeaban. Sentía la necesidad de ir tras Nessie y protegerla entre mis brazos. Pero sabía que tenía que esperar al amanecer.

Desde mi ventana el cielo se veía despejado y cada estrella en él me recordaba el amor que sentía por ella, por mi imprimación. Era increíble que después de tanto tiempo, al fin tenía la libertad de besar sus labios o de tomar su mano sin avergonzarme. Y recordar todas las cosas que ella había imaginado el día de nuestro primer beso era increíble, era indescriptible. Como ansiaba casarme con ella, tener hijos con ella. Hermosos niños con sus ojos color chocolate y esos hermosos rizos castaños. Verla vestida de blanco, siendo guiada por Edward hacia mí en el altar. Escuchar el 'Si quiero' salir de sus labios. Besarla, quería besarla y tenerla conmigo por siempre. Para toda la eternidad.

Los primeros rayos del sol llegaron antes de lo previsto. Me puse de pie y estire los músculos. Tenía que ir a ver a los Cullen para hablarles del vampiro que había atacado a Leah. Pero antes debía hablar con Seth para ver personalmente como era este. Apenas puse los pies fuera de la casa deje que los instintos me llenaran y que el lobo saliera a flote. La ropa quedo hecha añicos detrás de mis pasos. Aullé en señal de que solo quería ver a Seth y pasados alrededor de quince segundos su mente ya estaba conectada con la mía.

_A tus órdenes, Jake._

_Buenos días, Seth. Necesito que visualices al vampiro que viste ayer, voy de camino a ver a los Cullen_.

_Por supuesto._

Era alto, y tenía el cabello de un rojizo intenso. Sus ojos no eran rojos, al contrario eran de un ámbar, casi carmín. Era un neófito, lleno de ira y descontrol. Pero sus ojos no eran rojos como se suponía que debía ser. Eran como los que Bella una vez tuvo antes de que se volvieran totalmente topacio. El no se alimentaba de sangre humana, sino de sangre animal. O eso quise creer. Aun era un peligro.

_Gracias Seth, te veré luego. Puedes descansar ahora. Dile a Quil que tome tu lugar._

De acuerdo, Jake. Saluda a los Cullen de mi parte.

Seguí el camino de regreso y apenas llegue a casa volví a mi forma humana. Tendría que tomar una ducha antes de ir a verlos, no quería que Nessie me viera en estas fachas. No tarde mucho y apenas estuve listo tome el auto de mi padre. No era tan rápido como mi motocicleta, pero a esta la había dejado en el jardín de los Cullen.

Llegar a la mansión ya no era tan difícil como antes y podía estar ahí en menos de veinte minutos. Al parecer Ness aun no se había ido, su auto seguía estacionado en la puerta. Me cuadre a un lado y toque la puerta.

— ¡Llegó el chucho!

Rosalie. Nada más y nada menos que la rubia sin cerebro.

— Gracias —respondí al entrar. No había nadie. La sala estaba desierta.

— ¿Buscas a Ness? —preguntó la rubia.

— También, pero en realidad necesito hablar con todos ustedes —respondí sin mirarla. Podía sentirlos a todos en la planta alta. Distribuidos por grupos que no podía especificar.

— ¡Jake! —grito la voz más dulce. Nessie venia corriendo desde las escaleras hacia mi. La recibí con los brazos abiertos y un calido abrazo—. ¿Estás bien?, ayer te fuiste como un loco y no me llamaste.

— Lo se, es solo que ocurrieron unas cuantas complicaciones. ¿Donde están tus padres? ¿Y el resto?

— Tranquilo, están arriba. Llegaste temprano.

Se alejó un poco para verme mejor y note que aun seguí con pijamas.

— ¿Qué hora es? —pregunté desconcertado, según mis cálculos debían ser alrededor de las siete de la mañana y a esa hora ella ya estaba lista para ir a la escuela. O eso creía.

— No son ni las seis —me respondió con un bostezo—. Pero no te preocupes, aquí todos madrugan —agregó en son de chiste. Uno privado.

— Cuanto lo siento. Anoche no dormí y hoy me levanté apenas amaneció en la playa y creí que era mas tarde. – Me disculpe más con ella que con los demás. Ella si podía dormir.

— No te preocupes, amor —. Mi corazón latió fuerte apenas escuche esa palabra salir de sus hermosos labios.

— ¿Ahora si me vas a saludar como se debe? —preguntó. Sonreí ante su comentario antes de juntar mis labios con los de ella. Un beso dulce y perfecto.

— Buenos días —le dije luego de separarnos.

— Mas que buenos —rió mientras tomaba mi mano—, seguro no has ni desayunado. Sígueme.

La cocina estaba igual que siempre, impecable. La única que hacia uso de ella eran Reneesme y, a veces la manada y yo. La observe moverse con delicadeza alrededor de esta. Buscando que comer. Tomo un tazón, el cereal, la leche del refrigerador y una cuchara. – Y bien, héroe. ¿Qué sucedió ayer? ¿Por que me quitaron a mi novio tan abruptamente? – No era tiempo de contestar aun.

Me tendió el plato y regreso al refrigerador por su propio desayuno. Tomo un frasco con un líquido rojo, lo sirvió en uno de los vasos que tenía cerca y lo metió al micro ondas para calentarlo un poco.

— Primero desayunemos, y luego se los contaré —afirmé mientras me sentaba junto a ella en el mesón.

Terminé mis cereales antes de que ella bebiera medio vaso de su desayuno, pero pareció no percatarse. Fije mi mirada en sus movimientos. Y me sorprendió ver cada una de sus facciones al beber ese desagradable líquido. Como sus mejillas se enrojecían cada vez que este pasaba por su garganta y como fruncía los labios al probar su raro sabor. El sol que se colaba por la ventana se reflejaba maravillosamente en su piel dejando destellos. Era fascinante. Recordé cuando era pequeña, como insistíamos para que probara otra variedad de alimento. Pero nunca lo soporto, la comida humana siempre fue insípida a su paladar. Pero, a pesar de eso, no le gustaba demasiado ir de cacería. Prefería beber un vaso de sangre a cada hora de comida: desayuno, almuerzo y cena. Por que, según ella, eso la mantenía más fuerte y de buen humor. La hacia sentir mas humana.

Unos pasos interrumpieron mi concentración y note como el resto de la familia se dirigía al salón. Nessie tomo mi mano y me guió hacia donde ellos estaban. Ya había estado en esa habitación antes. Carlisle tomo lugar en la cabecera y a su derecha se posiciono Esme. Cada miembro tomo su lugar y yo permanecí de pie en la parte trasera de Reneesme.

— Muy bien, Jacob. Dinos que es eso tan importante —inició el doctor. Cada mirada estaba sobre mí y no sabia como empezar a contarles lo que había sucedido.

— El día de ayer un miembro de mi manada fue atacado por uno de los suyos.

Las miradas eran de confusión y sentí como Ness se tensaba ante mis palabras. — Tengo claro de que no fue ninguno de ustedes. En las guardias de ayer dos de mis compañeros se enfrentaron a un vampiro. — Dije antes de que sacaran erróneas conclusiones. — Edward, necesito que leas mi mente y veas lo que te voy a mostrar. — Era un macho con pelo rojizo y los ojos ámbar. Edward podrá verlo en mi mente.

— ¿Dijiste ojos ámbar? —preguntó de inmediato Esme.

— Así es. Yo también me sorprendí al enterarme. Y saqué las mismas conclusiones. Por lo que he oído es de suponerse que esa criatura se alimenta de animales y que el color ámbar significa que es un recién nacido, de no mas de un año. ¿Me equivoco?

— Todo lo contrario, estas en lo cierto. ¿Cómo es él, Edward? – Preguntó Carlisle.

— Nada que hayamos visto antes. Al parecer lleva ropa de excursión nueva, no me sorprendería que sea robada. Es muy joven no creo que tenga un cuerpo de mas de diecisiete años. — Su voz era tensa.

_¿Qué te asusta?_

Al mencionar eso en mis pensamientos la mirada severa de Edward se enfoco en mí y luego en su hija. Eso era.

— Dinos, Jake ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quiénes fueron atacados? – Preguntó Bella por primera vez en la noche.

— Solo a Leah. Ella esta bien, unas costillas rotas que no tardaran en sanar. Eso es todo. – Sentí la mano suave de Ness sobre la mía.

— ¿Entonces no hay peligro verdad? – Interrumpió. — Si es un vegetariano como nosotros no atacara a nadie. Y si nos lo cruzamos no será gran cosa. Podemos con el. La manada nos ayudara ¿verdad?— Estaba tensa, tenía miedo. Y se incluía a ella en el nosotros. Eso no estaba bien.

— No es solo eso, Ness. Todos corremos peligro con un neófito cerca. Trataremos de encontrarlo para saber cuales son sus intenciones y ver si podemos ayudarlo. – le respondió su madre con una dulce mirada.

— Por ahora tu solo debes preocuparte en la escuela y en el baile de fin de año. – Respondió Alice con su típica sonrisa de duendecillo desquiciado. Sonreí ante la idea de ir con Ness al baile.

— Muy graciosa, tía Alice. Será mejor que me prepare para ir al instituto. – Se puso de pie y me regalo una sonrisa antes de salir. Apenas supe que no seria capaz de oírnos hable.

— No dejaran que ella se enfrente si las cosas se ponen feas, ¿verdad? – Pregunte mirando a cada uno de los presentes.

— Por supuesto que no. – Respondió de inmediato su padre. Todas las miradas eran severas y revelaban que estaban de acuerdo. Ness no participaría. Mi corazón volvió a latir.

La reunión se dio terminada luego de eso, cada miembro se fue a hacer lo suyo y yo espere en el salón a que Nessie bajara para acompañarla a clases. El reloj marco las siete con quince y ella aun no bajaba. Llegaría tarde si no se apresuraba. Comencé a impacientarme.

Gracias a mis sentidos desarrollados podía oír a distancia, pero como humano se me dificultaba reconocer exactamente quien producía que acción. Podía escuchar a dos personas en la cochera, a alguien en el tercer piso, una televisión prendida y una risotada. Pero nada que me señalara que estaba haciendo Ness en ese momento.

La habitación estaba tal cual hacia cinco años. Los sillones blancos, la mesa de cedro al centro, las pinturas en las paredes y el aparador con una televisión de plasma gigante. Me hacia recordar a los primeros días que comencé a frecuentarla. Cuando Bella estaba embarazada y a punto de morir. Cuando nació Reneesme y sus primeros días. Era una niña tan inteligente y dotada. Era increíble como cambiaba de la noche a la mañana. A los dos años ya sabía leer, escribir, caminar, tocar el piano. A los tres aprendió a desarmar la radio del auto gracias a Rosalie. Y a los cuatro se había leído más de la mitad de la colección de libros de sus padres. Solo que durante ese tiempo nunca aparentó su verdadera edad. Ahora tenía cinco pero parecía de diecisiete. Pero ya no crecería tan rápido y al llegar a una edad aparente que sea la mejor para su cuerpo dejaría de hacerlo y sería inmortal.

Solté una risotada al recordar el día en el que le conté a Bella que ella era mi imprimación. Su mirada furiosa y sus instintos maternales por protegerla eran increíbles. Esos ojos rojos profundo que fueron cambiado poco a poco. Primero ámbar y luego topacio.

Ámbar. Ese era el color que tenían los ojos del vampiro que nos rondaba. Estaba casi seguro de que lo que habíamos discutido hoy los Cullen y yo era cierto, pero no me podía confiar. No mientras supiese que Ness y mi manada estaban en peligro.

Unos pasos rompieron la ilación de mis pensamientos y pude oír como ella bajaba las escaleras. De inmediato pase la mirada al reloj que estaba en la pared y marcaba las siete con treinta. Si que me había desconectado.

— Jake, ¿Qué haces ahí? —preguntó acercándose. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

— Pues, esperaba a mi novia para escoltarla al instituto —respondí mientras me ponía de pie.

— ¿En serio? Genial. ¿Podremos ir en tu moto? — Su sonrisa se ensancho al decir eso.

— Donde tú quieras. – la tome de la mano y la guié a la puerta.

La moto estaba en el garaje junto con los demás autos. La tome y la lleve fuera donde Ness me esperaba. Le tendí el casco y juntos nos subimos en esta. El instituto no estaba muy lejos de ahí. Llegaríamos en pocos minutos.

Amaba sentir el viento en mi rostro cuando iba en la moto, pero sentirlo junto con los brazos de Ness alrededor de mi cintura y su mentón apoyado en mi hombro era mucho mejor. Podía percibir con mayor intensidad su aroma a fresas, miel y una pizca de vainilla1.

La espesura del bosque se hacia mejor a medida que llegábamos a nuestro destino. El establecimiento estaba tal cual como cuando Bella y los demás estudiaban en él. Las paredes de ladrillo, las puertas de vidrio y los jardines alrededor llenos de mesas. Aparque cerca de la puerta principal y ayude a Ness a bajar.

— Muy bien señorita, hemos llegado —le dije mientras sonreía. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.

— Jake, podrías decirme algo sin burlarte —dijo en tono de pregunta.

— Por supuesto, eso no lo debes ni dudar. No me tengo por qué burlar de nada —la tomé de la mano y la acerque a mi.

— Está bien —respiró hondo y sonrió—, ¿podrías decirme, si es que por casualidad, hay unas chicas atrás mío? En un carro color rosa, mirándonos. – Levante la mirada para fijarme y precisamente ahí estaban.

— Si, son dos. ¿Por qué? — tenía mucha curiosidad.

— Genial. – Su voz no sonaba entusiasmada. – Ellas son mis amigas, y… pues… ellas no saben de ti y de lo nuestro y dado de que me he aparecido de la nada con un guapísimo chico tendrán mucho que preguntar. Odio cuando me bombardean de preguntas —soltó una risotada y luego me miró—. Pero, ¿Sabes que? No importa. Porque así tendré una razón más para presumir que tengo como novio al chico perfecto.

No pude evitar reír ante sus palabras y como respuesta la atraje a mi cuerpo aun mas, puse mis manos en sus mejillas y la besé dulcemente  
— Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que sea presumido. Ve con tus amigas, estaré aquí en la salida, ¿si? —asintió, sonriendo y se despidió con otro beso.

Gracias a mis sentidos desarrollados podía escuchar a esas chicas riendo en el momento que nos besábamos y como susurraban entre ellas comentarios que no lograba entender. Estaba más que feliz. Nos separamos y Nessie se fue junto a ellas. Las vi reír y saludarse y como Ness volteaba a verme y me sonreía. Me despedí con la mano y subí a la moto antes de irme. Todo era perfecto.

1.— No sabia que aroma ponerle así que me invente uno relacionando los de Edward y Bella. Si alguien sabe cual era su aroma dígamelo y lo cambiare.

**ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·ºO·º**

**N/A: Gracias por dejar R&R en el capi anterior. La verdad es que para mi es muy importante saber si es que mi historia gusta o no. Así que no dejen a mi historia sin motivación. **

**Dejar R&R hara que uno de los Chicos Cullen te lleve en su moto a la escuela, universidad, trabajo, etc.**

_¿Tomates, Rosas, R&R?_


End file.
